Sous les décombres
by Glasgow
Summary: Coincé avec Dorian, en danger, John en profite pour enfin assumer certaines choses, ce qui n'est pour déplaire à l'androïde. Kennex/Dorian


Très bon anniversaire LeRoyaumeSousLaPluie! J'espère sincèrement que ce petit cadeau te plaira et que tu pardonneras mon audace... Quand tu m'as dit lire des fics en anglais dans ce fandom j'ai sauté sur l'occasion, ayant tellement de mal à écrire du JohnLock. Bon, une grande première dans un nouveau fandom jamais évident à gérer comme tu le verras plus bas, pas si sympa que ça de ma part pour ton cadeau... En tout cas le cœur y est cependant, merci à toi pour ta présence, c'est toujours tellement sympa de pouvoir échanger avec toi :) Bon anniversaire encore, très bonne journée!

Et touts les autres, vous serez d'accord avec moi que ce fandom, ce couple, mérite d'être un peu réveiller, il y a si peu de fics, c'est incompréhensible. J'espère que vous apprécierez ceci, en espérant que ce ne soit que le début d'une nouvelle aventure épistolaire ;)

Bonne lecture :)

ooOoo

Le bâtiment était glacial et plongé dans les ténèbres, leur chemin éclairé seulement par la lampe de poche de Kennex. Les deux policiers avançaient, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans ce sous-sol depuis ce qui leur semblait être des heures. Aucun d'eux ne s'étaient attendu à trouver quelque chose d'aussi grand, presqu'une ville sous l'entrepôt désaffecté – quoi que depuis le temps qu'ils marchaient il y avait des chances qu'ils ne soient plus sous l'entrepôt en question justement – cependant aucun d'eux n'avait songé à faire demi-tour. C'était ici que leur victime avait été tuée avant d'être abandonné bien en vue dans une macabre mise en scène devant le commissariat. Ce tueur voulait clairement narguer la police et ça John, aidé de son fichu égo, se refusait à le laisser passer. Crapahuter dans des couloirs souterrains qui semblaient sans fin était un bien maigre prix à payer.

Un de ses indics lui avait révélé des activités bizarres dans ce bâtiment depuis un bon moment, y compris des cris de femme la nuit du meurtre de leur victime. Pour John cela ne faisait pas un pli, en agissant rapidement ils avaient une chance de dégotter leur homme, qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'on remonte sa piste aussi rapidement, lui qui se croyait suffisamment malin pour défier les flics. Et effectivement en inspectant les lieux, Dorian et lui avaient trouvé tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'identifier mais la découverte de ces couloirs souterrains les avait finalement retenus sur place, leur faisant craindre de découvrir d'autres atrocités.

Kennex ne l'avait jamais révélé à qui que ce soit mais il n'était jamais à l'aise dans les espaces clos et ici entre ces dédales de couloirs et les pièces tout aussi sombres qu'ils inspectaient minutieusement il se sentait terriblement oppressé. Il avait la sensation de ne pas maîtriser son environnement, comme si une menace pouvait surgir à tout bout de champ, ce qui était d'autant plus déstabilisant pour le policier entraîné qu'il était. Néanmoins le poids de son arme dans sa main tendue devant lui et surtout la présence de son équipier l'apaisait. Comme si malgré sa situation rien de foncièrement mauvais ne pouvait vraiment se produire tant qu'il avait ces deux fidèles compagnons. Et tout en restant concentré sur ce qui l'entourait, près à faire face à la moindre menace, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son esprit vagabonder, songeant ainsi à sa relation pour le moins originale et surtout inattendue avec l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Il rectifia immédiatement, c'était parfois dur à accepter mais Dorian n'était pas un homme, ce qui rendait la situation d'autant plus difficile. L'androïde accommodait plutôt bien de leur situation, normal puisque tout avait commencé de son fait, John avait plus de mal en revanche.

Entretenir une relation avec l'un de ces robots d'aspect tellement humain n'était rien que de très courant désormais, d'ailleurs ce n'était nullement une relation amoureuse qu'entretenait les deux policiers puisqu'il ne s'agissait que de sexe, mais le gérer n'avait rien de commode. Kennex n'était pas homme à apprécier toute cette technologie poussée toujours plus loin, qui était de plus en plus sujet à dérive comme le prouvait nombre de ses affaires. Or Dorian était lui-même un exemple frappant de ce qui n'allait pas. Quel besoin de créer des robots si proches de l'homme en apparence et capable d'éprouver les mêmes sentiments ? Ces savants se prenaient pour Dieu mais jouaient avec le feu. Et John s'était laissé piéger. Il détestait les MX, mais aurait dû traiter celui qui était devenu son équipier avec le même dédain. Il avait fait l'erreur de s'attacher au DRN, et pire encore de laisser celui-ci s'attacher à lui en retour.

A cause de ce nouveau lien qui se tissait peu à peu Dorian avait commencé à se confier, parlant de ses sentiments, pour la plupart nouveaux, de ses interrogations… C'était là des conversations que John n'appréciait que modérément tant il sentait le trouble de son ami sur les choses de la vie, il n'avait pourtant jamais le cœur à l'interrompre. Cela avait été sa pire erreur. Ainsi encouragé, Dorian avait abordé parfois des sujets intimes, allant jusqu'à se confier sur sa frustration de n'avoir jamais été intime avec qui que ce soit alors même qu'il était ironiquement parfaitement équipé pour ça. Kennex aurait dû tout stopper lors de cette conversation particulière et remettre une distance rassurante entre eux, mais encore une fois il avait laissé faire, une nouvelle erreur.

Dès le lendemain l'androïde lui avait demandé avec une assurance à vous filer des complexes de bien vouloir l'initier aux plaisirs de la chair. John cette fois avait eu le bon sens de refuser, mais cela n'avait pas duré. Il y avait déjà un moment qu'il ne résistait plus réellement aux yeux trop bleus et au sourire trop intense de son ami. Cette même nuit, après bien des hésitations, ils avaient fini au lit dans l'appartement de John. Dorian avait apprécié et s'était montré reconnaissant, ne dissimulant certainement pas son envie de recommencer encore et encore les jours suivants. Kennex avait rapidement cédé à ça aussi, autant pour son propre plaisir que simplement la satisfaction de voir son amant comblé.

Depuis lors s'ils se faisaient discrets le sexe faisait partie intégrante de leur relation ce qui n'empêchait pas l'homme de se torturer en s'interrogeant sur la façon de faire cesser cela. Non pas qu'il n'y trouve pas son compte, loin de là, mais il craignait ce lien qui allait grandissant. La meilleure preuve en était qu'il n'était toujours parvenu à rejeter Dorian malgré toute sa volonté. Or il ne voulait pas se retrouver à dépendre à ce point de quelqu'un, pas plus qu'il ne souhait les responsabilités que ça faisait peser sur ses épaules.

Tôt ou tard il devrait avoir une conversation franche avec son compagnon et mettre un terme à tout ceci. Il craignait pourtant que cela ne remette en cause leur travail et qu'il perde par là même un coéquipier de valeur. La mascarade avait cependant trop duré, il ne voulait plus de l'incertitude que faisait peser sur lui cette situation. Il était devenu bien trop vulnérable.

ooOoo

Ils faisaient le tour d'une énième pièce aussi vide et angoissante que les autres quand Dorian près de lui s'immobilisa.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, souffla le DRN. On a trouvé juste assez d'indices pour nous attirer dans ce dédale de couloirs et maintenant on est loin de tout.

\- Tu penses à un piège ? » s'enquit John, étonné une fois de plus par l'instinct tout à fait improbable du robot.

Dorian hocha la tête tandis que lui-même arrivait à la même conclusion. Il aurait pu s'en rende compte plus tôt si seulement il n'avait pas été aussi obnubilé par ses sentiments. Cette ingérence de sa vie privée dans son travail était désastreuse et pourrait même s'avérer dangereuse s'il n'y mettait pas un terme rapidement. Cependant ce n'était pas tout à fait le moment idéal, réalisa-t-il en retrouvant ses réflexes de flic qui lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois.

« Fichons le camp d'ici », s'écria-t-il.

Ils avaient à peine fait demi-tour dans un parfait ensemble que l'enfer se déchaîna tout autour d'eux. Il y eut une série d'explosions tandis que des pans de bétons se mirent à pleuvoir tout autour d'eux. Ils n'avaient plus grand-chose à faire désormais à part courir en espérant que la chance ne les abandonne pas. Et tandis qu'il tenter de sauver sa peau, John avait tout autant peur pour la sécurité du DRN, qui était toujours à ses côtés.

Heurté à la tête par un débris, le policier perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva à terre, sonné.

« Dorian, barre-toi de là ! » cria-t-il en voyant son ami revenir près de lui.

Ils savaient tous deux que son ordre était bien inutile et n'avait été donné que pour la forme. En quelques secondes Dorian fut effectivement sur lui et le scanna rapidement pour estimer ses blessures. Ayant la confirmation qu'il n'y avait rien de grave il le prit par la main pour l'aider à se relever. Au même moment un moreau de mur près d'eux se détacha et tomba droit sur Kennex, qui craignit sa dernière heure arrivée. Il ne vit pourtant pas sa vie défiler devant ses yeux comme c'eut été de bon ton dans un moment pareil, mais plutôt Dorian qui se jetait sur lui, faisant barrage de son corps. Il eut à peine le temps de protester que la poussière finit de les encercler et que l'androïde s'écrasait sur lui de tout son poids, heurté violemment par le morceau de bêton qui aurait dû être fatal pour l'homme.

Quand enfin le silence se fit tout autour d'eux Dorian se redressa, en ne quittant à aucun moment le sourire qui se voulait rassurant. A la lueur faible de la lampe tombée par miracles non loin d'eux John put fixer ce sourire qui sut l'apaiser.

« Tu vas bien ? » s'enquit le DRN.

Le policier acquiesça lentement avec une grimace douloureuse pour sa tête qui lui tournait autant qu'elle lui faisait mal. Satisfait de façon toute relative, Dorian s'écarta en se débarrassant du débris plus que conséquent qui avait atterrit sur lui.

« Dorian ! »

Tous deux avaient remarqué au même instant le morceau d'acier planté dans l'épaule de l'androïde, qu'il retira sans ciller alors que quelques éclats bleus lézardaient sur la peau abîmée.

« Mieux vaut que ce soit moi que toi », dit Dorian d'un ton neutre.

John constata qu'il avait oublié une nouvelle fois que son compagnon ne pouvait ressentir la douleur. Rassuré de cet état de fait il put donc à nouveau respirer correctement. Il n'avait encore aucune idée de la façon dont ils allaient se sortir de là mais Dorian allait bien, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Le DRN s'assit près de lui et porta une main à sa tempe, qui saignait encore.

« Tu as mal ? »

Nouvel hochement de tête de la part du policier, qui eut un sourire pitoyable.

« Mais je survivrai, s'obligea-t-il à dire en voyant l'air inquiet de son ami.

\- Tu as une légère commotion, il vaudrait mieux que tu ne bouges pas trop.

\- Et pourtant il faudra bien si on veut se sortir d'ici. Tu peux lancer un appel pour prévenir les secours ? »

Un instant le visage mat se zébra de bleu mais Dorian secoua rapidement la tête.

« Aucune chance. Je crois qu'on est enterrés trop profondément et je dois avoir quelques circuits endommagés. »

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Kennex vit les quelques blessures sur une partie du visage du synthétique. A ce constat l'inquiétude le gagna une nouvelle fois, ce qui n'échappa pas à Dorian.

« Ce n'est rien de grave, s'empressa donc de rassurer celui-ci. J'imagine que tu n'as pas prévenu le capitaine de l'endroit où on se rendait. Et comme tu as fini par retirer ton localisateur après des mois de menaces… »

Seul un grognement lui répondit, mais qui valait tous les mots. John semblait prendre un malin plaisir à laisser Maldonado dans le flou durant ses enquêtes, sale habitude qui cette fois ne serait pas sans conséquence.

« Ne bouge pas, reprit Dorian, qui avait du mal à dissimuler son inquiétude. Je vais voir si je peux trouver une sortie. »

Kennex avait horreur qu'on le materne mais à cet instant il n'eut pas le cœur à protester. La tête lui tournait, sa hanche le faisait souffrir et il se sentait incroyablement fatigué. Comme si c'était sa première explosion… Fais pas bon vieillir, pensa-t-il avec amertume. Une autre différence de taille avec son compagnon tiens. Dorian ne changerait jamais, ne vieillirait pas, alors pourquoi voudrait-il d'un homme avec toutes ses faiblesses ?

Songeant qu'il devrait vraiment avoir cette conversation aussi désagréable soit-elle avec l'androïde, il ferma les yeux et ne fut pas long à sombrer.

« John ! »

L'interpellé émergea lentement en grognant.

« Tu as une commotion, il faut que tu restes réveillé. »

Dorian était revenu s'asseoir auprès de lui et le fixait avec une intensité qui aurait mis mal à l'aise n'importe qui.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! grogna Kennex en commençant à remuer. On dirait que tu me scannes. Putain, mais tu me scannes en fait !

\- Je veux m'assurer que tu vas bien.

\- Je vais bien ! Aide-moi plutôt à me lever. J'ai l'air idiot à rester comme ça. »

Dorian se garda bien de faire remarquer qu'il n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il le prétendait puisqu'il demandait de l'aide et préférait savourer la sensation. Ces émotions presque humaines avaient toujours été présentes en lui, un défaut de programmation selon certains, ne demandant qu'à prendre leur essor. Ça c'était finalement fait, prenant tout son sens avec John.

« J'arrive pas à bouger ma jambe ! grogna celui-ci. Tu parles d'un progrès ces membres synthétiques s'ils se bloquent dès que la situation devient critique… »

Dorian eut un petit rire sans joie tandis que les doutes revenaient en flèche à mesure qu'il examinait la situation. Il ne s'en était pas vraiment préoccupé après s'être assuré que son compagnon allait bien, mais c'était un problème qu'il ne pouvait plus éluder à présent. S'il avait réussi à éviter à John d'être écrasé par la partie de mur qui s'était écrasée sur eux, la jambe synthétique du policier avait été écrasée et était à présent prisonnière sous le béton.

John avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas dès qu'il avait vu l'expression de l'androïde. C'était bien la peine qu'on lui fiche dans les pattes un équipier censé être au-dessus de la moindre émotion, capable avant tout d'apporter une analyse froide et distante à la moindre situation. Dorian était un véritable livre ouvert, non seulement il éprouvait des choses – ce qui n'avait été un secret pour personne dès le début – mais il était de surcroît bien incapable de dissimuler ses pensées. Ok Kennex la plupart du temps appréciait cette attitude et se disait que quitte à éprouver des trucs pour une boîte de conserve il avait justement choisi celle qui faisait la moins boîte de conserve, mais à cet instant l'analyse froide et distante d'un MX l'aurait arrangé. Parce qu'il paniquait franchement à être coincé dans ce lieu clos, à l'espace encore plus étriqué que précédemment, pratiquement dans le noir, alors si en plus Dorian s'inquiétait pour lui, ça n'allait pas aider.

Bien décidé à comprendre ce qui se tramait il se contorsionna de façon à se redresser malgré la douleur dans ses côtes.

« Oh…, souffla-t-il en contemplant les dégâts. Bon, il faut voir le bon côté des choses, ça aurait pu être l'autre jambe donc on va pas se plaindre. »

Sa jambe gauche effectivement n'avait que quelques coupures visibles là où le pantalon était déchiré. Cette chance demeurait pourtant bien maigre au regard de leur situation. Ça ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid d'avoir sa jambe valide épargnée s'il restait coincé ici avec Dorian.

« Elle est bien amochée ? s'enquit-il.

\- Il semblerait. De toute façon je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse la dégager sans risquer de tout faire s'écrouler.

\- Merde !

\- Le service t'en paiera une autre. Après tout comme la vraie tu l'as perdu en faisant ton devoir.

\- Quelle importance si on ne peut pas me dégager de là.

\- Toi c'est la partie facile, plaida Dorian, qui, aussi capable d'éprouver des émotions qu'il soit, ne voyait pas ce qui préoccupait tant son ami. Il suffit de la détacher. Je vais le faire.

\- Non !

\- John, je sais combien tu as horreur de devoir dépendre de quelqu'un mais vu ta position actuelle tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je ne veux pas l'enlever du tout. Je ne veux pas que tu… »

Il n'avait nullement l'intention d'en rajouter mais le regard insistant que l'androïde portait sur lui eut tôt fait de l'inciter à reprendre. Il sentait Dorian perdu et il ne voulait pas être responsable de ça, qu'importe ce qu'il devait faire pour arranger les choses.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça, acheva-t-il donc dans un souffle.

\- Absurde », marmonna Dorian.

L'instant d'après celui-ci s'était détourné malgré les récriminations de l'homme. Il déchira le pantalon juste comme il fallait pour atteindre la prothèse et la sépara rapidement de la cuisse. Sans un mot, même John s'était finalement tu, ils allèrent s'asseoir un peu plus loin avant que Dorian ne réarrange les restes du pantalon de façon à dissimuler la blessure, geste que John apprécia davantage que tout autre.

« Merci », murmura-t-il.

Il se sentait terriblement diminué à avoir eu ainsi besoin d'aide, y compris pour claudiquer jusqu'à cet endroit un peu plus confortable, et n'être plus désormais qu'une moitié d'homme, incapable de courir sa vie en eut-elle dépendue. Pourtant il n'y avait ni moquerie, ni pitié chez son compagnon. Dorian s'était acquitté de cette tâche sans un commentaire, agissant avec la même bienveillance dont il faisait preuve chaque fois que quelqu'un avait besoin de son aide, il lui en était reconnaissant pour cela.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte John. Ni pour accepter que je t'aide, ni pour ta jambe.

\- Je n'ai pas honte de ma jambe. C'est juste que je ne l'aime pas. A cause d'elle je n'ai plus vraiment l'impression d'être un homme. Comme si à cause d'elle je devenais comme toi peu à peu et c'est pas normal. »

Dorian lui lança un regard blessé et John craignait d'être allé trop loin, il s'empressa donc de rajouter.

« Je ne dis pas que tu n'es pas normal. Juste que…

\- Que je ne suis pas un homme. Ça te dérange n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu gardes toujours tes distances. On fait l'amour ensemble mais sorti du lit il n'y a rien. Comme si une fois encore tu avais honte de moi, de nous.

\- C'est normal tu ne crois pas ? C'est pas facile pour moi. Normalement je hais ce que tu es. Tous autant que vous êtes, vous êtes là pour nous rappeler combien on est inférieurs, comme si vous vouliez nous remplacer. Alors je suis en colère contre toi, contre ce qu'on fait dans mon lit… Et surtout je suis en colère contre moi-même ! »

Aussi vite qu'il s'était énervé il se calma brusquement.

« Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber ! C'est pas le moment d'en parler. Essaye plutôt de nous trouver un moyen de sortir de là, le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Dorian savait exactement quand c'était inutile d'insister, John pouvait être insupportable quand il le voulait, surtout quand il s'agissait d'aborder un sujet qui le rebutait. Or le lieu n'était pas vraiment idéal pour provoquer une dispute. L'essentiel dorénavant était de sortir de là, et le plus rapidement possible parce que la structure au-dessus de leur tête ne semblait définitivement pas solide.

L'androïde scanna ce qui les entourait, tentant de découvrir un passage à dégager qui serait sans risque que tout ne s'écroule sur eux. Ça semblait assez hasardeux mais ils devaient sortir d'ici. Lui pourrait toujours attendre des secours hypothétiques le temps qu'il faudrait, mais ce n'était certainement pas le cas de John, qui semblait plus sonné qu'il ne voulait le laisser entendre.

Il passa l'heure suivante à déplacer des gravats alors que des craquements sinistres se faisaient entendre régulièrement. C'était dangereux pourtant il n'avait pas le choix, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Bougeant un décombre plus conséquent, Dorian fragilisa toute la structure tandis qu'un nuage de poussière tombait sur eux.

« Eh ! s'écria John en toussant. T'as pas fini, non ? Je pensais à un moyen moins risqué de nous dégager en fait. A ce rythme c'est tout le bâtiment qui va finir par nous tomber dessus.

\- Il faut bien faire quelque chose, plaida le DRN, qui s'était néanmoins immobilisé.

\- C'est peut-être pas la solution. Viens ! »

Disant cela Kennex avait désigné le sol tout près de lui.

« Viens t'asseoir. »

Dorian voulut refuser, mais son compagnon était très certainement dans le vrai. Tout était bien trop instable et il y avait peu de chance que John survivre miraculeusement à un second éboulement. Il alla donc s'installer à ses côtés. Spontanément l'homme chercha immédiatement sa main, qu'il serra avec violence.

« Dorian, comme ça se présente ? Honnêtement.

\- Il va nous falloir faire preuve d'un peu de patience.

\- J'ai dis honnêtement. »

Cette fois l'interpellé fut incapable de répondre tant les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, marmonna Kennex. Un robot qui ne sait pas mentir, tu es décidément plein de surprises mon pote.

\- C'était pas prévu, souffla le DRN.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je n'avais pas prévu qu'un jour je m'attacherais autant à quelqu'un. »

John sentit son cœur s'accélérer à cette déclaration. Si Dorian était effectivement capable de sentiments, jamais il ne les avait exprimés de façon aussi concrète. Ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant quant à à leur situation actuelle, rien de mieux que sentir sa fin proche pour oublier toute réserve.

« Alors on est mal barrés à ce point, conclut John. Ok. »

Il eut un rire sans joie avant de reprendre.

« Tu sais le plus drôle ? Quand dans quelques centaines d'années des archéologues nous retrouverons au cours d'une fouille, il ne restera pas grand-chose de moi. Toi en revanche il leur faudra simplement te remettre en route… peut-être changer deux ou trois pièces et tu seras comme neuf. Pas étonnant que je me sente dépassé, périmé. Je ne vaux plus grand chose au regard de la merveille de technologie quasi indestructible que tu es.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! s'écria Dorian en serrant plus fort la main qui l'étreignait. Tu n'es pas dépassé, pas inutile. Tu es humain, ce qui est le plus beau des cadeaux à mon sens. Et surtout tu m'es utile. Avant qu'ils ne me mettent hors circuit il y a quelques années j'avais déjà des émotions, des sentiments, mais j'étais tout simplement incapable de les gérer, de les canaliser. Moi et mes semblables on faisait peur à cause de ça. Alors on a été débranchés, une façon efficace de régler le problème. Mais aujourd'hui tu m'as offert une seconde chance. Et surtout, à ton contact j'ai appris à faire face à ce que je pouvais éprouver, appris que les sentiments ont une utilité. Tu m'as appris l'humanité. Et l'amour. Alors j'espérais naïvement que tu m'aimais en retour. »

Il avait dit la dernière phrase sur un ton douloureux, si bas que John dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Si celui-ci ne se sentit pas plus à l'aise avec ses émotions il sut au moins que se voiler la face encore et toujours n'avait finalement rien de bon.

« Je t'aime ! » lâcha-t-il d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune interprétation.

D'accord, ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait prévu de dire mais il ne regretta rien pour autant. Pas plus qu'il n'eut à regretter le beau sourire dont se fendit Dorian.

« Je t'aime et c'est bien tout le problème, tempéra-t-il néanmoins. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un assemblage de circuits imprimés. Tu es ce que tu es, ce que tu crois être, parce que quelqu'un t'a programmé comme ça, alors t'aimer… c'est absurde. C'est comme si j'aimais mon grille-pain parce qu'il ne crame pas mes toasts. J'ai déjà du mal à concevoir que certains puissent faire appel à des sexbots… dans le genre malsain… Toi et moi c'est tout bonnement improbable alors j'essaie encore au quotidien d'y faire face.

\- Et pourtant aujourd'hui tu y fais suffisamment face pour me l'avouer.

\- Eh bien… si je dois y rester autant le faire avec panache, ironisa Kennex avec un haussement d'épaules. Comme ça je ne regretterai rien. »

Prononçant ces mots qui prenaient douloureusement tous leur sens, il réalisa enfin tout à fait que ses chances de survie étaient maigres. Que cela ne l'effrayait même pas autant que cela aurait dû. Mourir auprès de l'être qu'il aimait, sans avoir à jamais devoir faire face à ces sentiments qui semblaient presque insurmontables… il y avait certainement pire comme situation.

Pris d'une impulsion subite il attira Dorian tout contre lui et l'embrassa. Il ne s'agissait pas de l'un de ces baisers hésitants qu'il lui donnait quand ils étaient seuls chez lui et qu'il gérait mal la notion d'intimité, pas davantage qu'un baiser intense, presque violent, mais dénué de la moindre émotion, qu'ils échangeaient pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Non cette fois il s'agissait d'un baiser empli d'amour, autant d'espoir que de désespoir, le vrai baiser de deux êtres amoureux. Le premier pour eux, et injustement peut-être bien le dernier.

A mesure qu'il goûtait sans fin les lèvres douces et aussi voraces que les siennes, qu'il serrait contre lui ce corps qui, s'il n'était pas humain, était bien demandeur, Kennex réalisa qu'il n'avait pas peur de sa fin proche. Il avait avoué ses sentiments, enfin, autant à lui-même qu'à la personne concernée, et les savaient désormais réciproques. Mourir dans ces conditions, avant que d'autres problèmes aussi terre à terre qu'inévitables ne les rattrapent était sans doute la meilleure des solutions.

Malgré sa jambe Kennex parvint à s'asseoir sur les cuisses de l'androïde sans cesser un instant leur baiser. Ils étaient loin d'être sûrs de pouvoir s'en sortir mais la situation avait justement quelque chose de terriblement sexy.

Sur cette pensée il glissa sa main sous le haut de son amant, frémissant comme toujours en touchant cette peau qui n'aurait pas dû être si tiède. Dans l'intimité le DRN s'était effectivement avéré plein de surprises, son créateur l'ayant doté de caractéristiques humaines plus qu'utiles dans un lit. En fait John se faisait bien souvent la réflexion que Dorian était bien plus humain que bien des hommes, lui compris.

Dorian le repoussa légèrement, il avait retrouvé son air inquiet qui ne convenait pas le moins du monde à leur activité actuelle.

« Quoi ? s'agaça Kennex.

\- Ton cœur bat trop vite.

\- Et pourquoi à ton avis ? Me scanner dans un moment pareil n'est pas forcément l'idéal. Dans cinq minutes tu vas de nouveau t'arrêter en constatant que j'ai la trique aussi ?

\- Je suis sérieux John. Tu as subit un choc, ce genre d'activité affolent toutes tes constantes alors t'y prêter maintenant n'est pas forcément approprié.

\- Je vais peut-être crever ici alors je t'assure au contraire que c'est tout à fait approprié. »

Il ne laissa pas à son compagnon le loisir de répondre, s'emparant de ses lèvres avec avidité pour bien lui faire comprendre que le sujet était clos. Il s'était confié, ce qui n'était jamais une démarche évidente pour lui, mais s'épancher davantage n'était définitivement pas son style. Dans tous les domaines il était bien plus à l'aise dans l'action.

Malgré ses objections précédentes Dorian n'avait plus l'air prêt à donner des leçons. Les mains sur les hanches de John, il l'incitait à se mouvoir tout contre lui, geste lascif qui ne pouvait que les exciter tout deux.

Peu après quand le DRN repoussa une nouvelle fois son compagnon celui-ci n'eut pas l'envie d'émettre la moindre plainte en voyant son expression. Il se passait bien quelque chose, autre que la banale crise de conscience.

« J'ai entendu du bruit, expliqua Dorian.

\- Bien sûr que non, on ne pourrait pas être plus seuls au monde.

\- Si je t'assure, il y a quelqu'un au-dessus de nous. »

Kennex n'y croyait guère mais il écouta néanmoins avec attention, une main toujours posée sur la poitrine de son amant, où il se désolait bien souvent de ne pas sentir un cœur battre. Et après quelques minutes il dut reconnaître qu'il entendait bien quelque chose. Comme si ça s'activait au-dessus d'eux.

« Ils nous auraient retrouvés ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- On a réussi à trouvé cet endroit, Stahl ou Richard on peut-être fait de même.

\- Richard aurait fait aussi bien que nous ? »

Cette perspective l'amusa au plus haut point, même s'il savait que son compagnon ne partageait jamais ses moqueries concernant leur collègue.

Peu après ils entendirent effectivement, quoi qu'encore lointaine, la voix de Paul, qui les appelait. Dorian s'empressa de lui répondre avant de constater que John venait de se fermer, ne montrant guère sa satisfaction. S'interrompant il l'interrogea du regard.

« J'avais commencé à me faire à l'idée, expliqua Kennex avec un haussement d'épaules. Surtout après m'être confié à toi.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi.

\- J'aurais dû me taire ! insista l'homme.

\- Certainement pas ! Ces mots tu les ressassais depuis longtemps, il était plus que temps qu'ils sortent. Ça ne changera rien pour autant dans notre relation, inutile de t'inquiéter. Je suis simplement ravi de ne plus être le seul à avoir des sentiments. »

John allait répliquer avant de réaliser qu'il avait entendu à l'instant tout ce qu'il espérait inconsciemment. Il était certain de pouvoir faire confiance à l'androïde pour effectivement tenir parole et ne pas faire d'eux un couple quelconque. Pour ça il était content et en arrivait presque à se dire qu'il avait bien fait. A cette perspective, qu'on vienne les secourir n'était finalement pas une si mauvaise chose.

Sa main dans celle de Dorian, il accepta ainsi presque avec plaisir le visage de Richard qui apparu en même temps qu'un faible rayon de soleil lorsqu'un MX parvint enfin à dégager assez de débris tout près d'eux.

**THE END.**


End file.
